N'Yami (Earth-616)
Orphan Queen | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = T'Chaka (husband, deceased); T'Challa (son); Hunter (adopted son) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Royal Palace of Wakanda, Birnin Zana, Wakanda | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Wakandan | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Queen of Wakanda, Chief Scientist of Wakanda | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Wakanda | Creators = Christopher Priest; Ta-Nehisi Coates; Chris Sprouse | First = Black Panther Vol 6 7 | Death = (Mentioned) | Quotation = No Wakandan is common, T'Chaka. We used to fight one another with terrifying ferocity. Now our strengths combine and multiply. Your love has done the same for me. | Speaker = N'Yami | QuoteSource = Rise of the Black Panther Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Following the death of her entire family during one of the many tribal wars that engulfed Wakanda before it was unified, N'Yami left the country to study abroad in hopes to alleviate her grief. She was drawn back to her home land not long afterwards, and began to study the properties of the sacred Vibranium. She used to get scraps of ore and molding lessons from miners who knew her parents. Her use of Vibranium rings and anklets for medical uses caught the attention of Wakanda's king T'Chaka. N'Yami and T'Chaka fell in love, but N'Yami was reluctant to become his queen since she was uncertain of the future their children would inherit. She eventually moved to the Royal Palace of Wakanda in Birnin Zana, where she would spend hours into the night working to help Wakanda's technological advancement. Her humble origins caused a stir on the palace regulars, and rumors floated about her. However, it was also N'Yami's humble nature what continued to draw T'Chaka to her. With Bast's approval, N'Yami and T'Chaka became engaged, and married in a spectacular ceremony. A few years went by, and N'Yami finally became pregnant with T'Chaka's child. Unfortunately, N'Yami later fell ill to a rare autoimmune disease with no known treatment. T'Chaka sought help from American inventor Howard Stark, offering him a pound of Vibranium in exchange for his bio-nanite enhancement infusion. The package never made it to Wakanda since the transport was attacked by Wakandan insurgents allied with Hydra. N'Yami's condition aggravated, but she held on to life long enough to give birth to her son, T'Challa. A week after the baby's birth, N'Yami passed away. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * N'Yami was originally a footnote, introduced not in the comics but mentioned for the first time in Black Panther's entry from . Don McGregor either ignored or overlooked this fact when he created T'Challa's long-lost South African mother Ramonda in . Christopher Priest reconciled the two accounts by acknowledging Ramonda was T'Challa's stepmother in . However, N'Yami did not receive a true speaking role and appearance as a character until flashbacks from . | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Wakandan Royal Family Category:Wakandans